


Eavesdropping

by sabershadowkat



Series: School Days [11]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spying on people never led to anything good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eavesdropping

Part One

 

Angel stood uncomfortably outside the kitchen door. He could see Joyce walking around in the cheery room, fixing herself a cup of tea. If it wasn't necessary he talk to Buffy, he would have stayed far away from her. He still wasn't comfortable with the fact that she was engaged to be married - to Spike of all creatures. Taking a deep, unneeded breath, he knocked. 

"Hello, Angel," Joyce greeted opening the door cautiously. She held a stake behind her back as her daughter told her to always do, no matter who came to the door. "Can I help you?" 

"Is Buffy home? I need to speak with her," Angel said, shifting on his feet. 

"Yes, she's up in her room. Go ahead on up," Joyce replied, moving to let him pass. 

Angel gave her a small smile, then went quickly through the kitchen and up the stairs. As he was walking down the short hall, he heard voices coming from Buffy's room. He paused, listening, wanting to know who she was with before continuing on with his destination. 

"Oh, god, that feels so good," Buffy's voice floated out to him. "Please, don't stop." 

"Like that, pet?" Spike responded, his accent setting Angel's nerves on edge. 

"Mmm," Buffy said. "You are so good at that, I could just scream." 

"If you did that, luv, your mum would be up here in a jiffy. You wouldn't want her to interrupt us now, would you?" 

"No, that would be bad," she replied. "Now, shut up and get to work." 

The voices stopped, and the silence was only punctuated with moans coming from Buffy. Angel winced with each one, wanting to barge in there, yet morbid enough not to move. Suddenly, Buffy yelled out Spike's name and he squeezed his eyes shut in pain. 

"My turn, ducks," Spike said. He heard the sound of the bed shifting and slumped against the wall. Soon it was filled with his childe's comments of pleasure. After about two minutes, he couldn't stand it any longer. He finished his trip down the hall and stepped into the semi-open doorway, peering in at the couple. He must have made noise because he saw Buffy turn her head to face him. 

"Hey, Angel, come on in," she said, gesturing with one manicured hand. 

Spike growled at her. "Don't stop." 

Buffy turned her gaze to her lover and wrinkled her nose at him. "I'm not stopping, you big baby. See?" 

She picked up his bare foot and continued to massage it, eliciting another moan from the vampire. 

Angel collapsed on the desk chair in relief. 

 

 

Part Two

 

 

"Get off my foot, you bloody nitwit!" 

Buffy gritted her teeth as she looked out the small crack in the utility closet door. The two vampires with her had been arguing off and on for an hour now, and she was rapidly approaching the point where they'd both be dust, even though she loved them. 

There had been suspicious activities late at night at the high school. Remains had been found in several classrooms, along with other instruments and symbols. Giles suspected demon worshiping, to which she replied 'what else is new?' She had decided to stake out the school, which was why she was in the utility closet. The two vampires came because Angel didn't want her to be alone and Spike didn't want her to be alone with him. 

Buffy rubbed her temples as the arguing increased. She whipped her head around to glare at them. "Will you two shut up!" she hissed. 

"Sorry, pet." 

"Sorry, Buffy." 

Growling, she turned back to look out the door. Normally, she would have brought something to do, or would be chatting with whomever accompanied her. If it were just Spike, they'd probably be making out like Xander and Cordelia did when they were sequestered in this closet. Instead, she was trying desperately not to beat them senseless. 

Her ears picked up the sound of the school's outer doors opening, and she gestured to her companions. Their faces appeared in the crack as well, making them appear to be a strange version of the Three Stooges. After a moment, the singular set of footsteps appeared in the form of a person, heading directly for them. 

"Snyder!" Buffy gasped, scrambling back from the door. "If he catches me in here, I'll be arrested." 

"Maybe he won't...too late," Spike whispered, ducking back as well. "He's going to open this door in about twenty seconds." 

"Do something!" 

Angel looked at Buffy, then at Spike. "Get behind the shelves," he ordered, then grabbed the other vampire, pulling him into a ferocious kiss. 

Buffy's eyes about popped out of her head at witnessing her old love make out with her new one. She knew that vampires would have sex with practically anything, and she knew that these two had been intimate in the past, but to see them together. She didn't know whether to laugh, be grossed out or turned on. She decided to figure it out later as the door to the closet opened. 

"What's going on here!" Snyder snapped. Spike and Angel broke apart and looked at the little man, smirks on both their faces. 

"I would think it was obvious, mate," Spike said, changing his position so Angel's arms were around his waist and he was leaning back against the taller vampire's chest. Angel nuzzled his neck, completing the picture. Buffy bit her lip to keep from laughing, drawing blood. 

"Get out of my school," Snyder sputtered, his face reddening. "And if I ever see you two again, I'll have you arrested." 

They stepped out of the closet and the principal closed the door, leaving Buffy in the dark. She didn't move as she contained her laughter until she was sure Snyder was gone. She heard their footsteps lead away from the closet and she let herself relax, chuckling as silently as possible. 

Looking up, she decided to exit a different way. She climbed onto the sink, then lifted the ceiling panel and hoisted herself into the small opening. She hadn't been in the space since Spike had first come to town, attacking the school on Parent-Teacher Night. They had come a very long way since then. 

Crawling quickly and quietly, the Slayer made her way to the library. She opened another panel in Giles office and dropped to the ground. She could see the two vampires in the main room, having come from the back door, waiting for her. "Hey, guys. When's the next show?" Angel looked embarrassed and Spike glared at her. "I want to be able to get front row seats and maybe some popcorn." 

"Shut up, Slayer," Spike said, yanking her to him. He bent his head and plundered her mouth with his teeth and tongue, tasting the blood that had dried on her lips from biting them. He growled deep in his chest, rubbing his arousal against her lower body. Angel had stirred up memories he'd long forgotten. It was unnerving. 

Angel silently swore as he observed the two lovers. After a few minutes, he spoke up, angry that they had forgotten his presence. "I'm going to go do your job, Buffy. You two carry on." He stormed out of the library, disappearing into the shadows of the closed school hallways. 

Buffy slowly pushed herself away from Spike's onslaught. "He's right. We need to get back to the stake out." 

"No," Spike said, trying to capture her lips again. 

She succeeded in extracting herself from his grasp, giving him a mean look. "Cut it out. We'll continue later. Now, you go join Angel, I'm going back into the ceiling." He grumbled at her, but did as told. With a shake of her head and a sigh, Buffy returned to Giles' office. "What did I do to deserve this?" 

 

*****

 

Nothing happened that night. At least, nothing prevalent to the suspicious happenings at the high school. Angel and Spike had gotten into a fight on the front lawn as the twilight faded into day and Buffy had to force them apart, sending them both home as quickly as possible before they both fried. 

As of that moment, she would not have been sorry. 

She returned to her own house in time for the sun to rise. She hopped in the shower, trying to wake up, then went to drink several gallons of coffee before she had to get to work. It was going to be a long day. 

 

*****

 

Spike alternated between growling and swearing as he wore a hole in his carpeting. He had a raging hard on, and Buffy was unavailable until that night. He tried to drown out the feeling in alcohol, but that only succeeded in making him drunk and horny. 

He looked at the clock for the umpteenth time. It was going to be a long day. 

 

*****

 

Angel tossed and turned in his bed, trying desperately to sleep. He was still mad at Spike for the close call at the school. If Buffy hadn't have broken them up when she did, their ashes would be scattered over the front lawn of the high school. It's not like he wanted to kiss the other vampire, he only did it so as to protect Buffy. 

Sighing, he got up and opened his refrigerator. It was going to be a long day. 

 

 

Part Three

 

 

The Slayer stumbled into Spike's condo, so tired her body refused to cooperate. For once, she was glad she didn't have a drivers license. At the rate she was going, she would have smashed into a lightpost after two blocks. "Sleep," she said, moving to the bedroom and collapsing on top of a sleeping vampire. 

Spike's eyes shot open as he felt the weight fall heavily against him. "Buffy?" She didn't answer, already sound asleep. He carefully maneuvered her into the crook of his arm and went back to sleep, the very long day having caught up with him an hour earlier. 

He reawoke a few hours later, the sun having long since set. He knew they were suppose to go on another stake out, but Buffy was sleeping so peacefully, so dreamlessly, so soundly. Spike arched a curved brow at the last thought. With a wicked grin, her extracted himself from her arms, then shed both of their clothing. 

Buffy woke from the most erotic dream of her life. It was so vivid, she would have sworn it actually happened, if not for the fact that Spike was in the sunlight. She opened her eyes to see the object of her desire smiling down at her, book open between them on the bed. "Hello, luv," he greeted, his lips curving into a mischievous grin. "Sleep well?" 

"Wonderfully," she answered truthfully. She stretched, her arms rising above her head, back arching, making a content purr. "I had this awesome dream." 

"Really?" he said. "Care to share with the class, pet?" 

Buffy smiled brightly at him. "Nope. I think I'll keep this one to myself," she said, rolling out of the bed. She looked down and noticed she was not wearing any pants. Or socks. Or undergarments. Only a black T-shirt that looked suspiciously like Spike's, one she wasn't wearing when she arrived. "Um...what happened to my clothes?" 

"What was that, kitten?" Spike asked, pretending to be engrossed with the book. 

"My clothes. I wasn't wearing this when I got here," she said, eyeing him suspiciously. 

"You looked uncomfortable, so I took them off," he replied, not looking up. 

"Oh...ok," Buffy said, heading out of the room for a much needed bathroom break. 

As soon as she was gone, Spike looked to the door, his blue eyes dancing like the picture hanging in his living room. He grinned widely, then licked his lips, tasting the Slayer's juices still on them. It had been worth the long day. 

 

*****

 

"Why am I here again?" Buffy asked her companions. 

"Because you're the Slayer, ducks," Spike answered, looking over at her from his spot in the ceiling. The members of the 'team' had returned to the high school, this time all of them lay at various intervals above the ceiling panels on the wooden beams, peering down into the hallways. The space between the beams and the next floor was open, littered vents, wiring, and a few animals Buffy refused to go near. 

"Next time I volunteer to do this, stop me," she complained, shifting on her stomach. "This is so boring." 

"No one is going to bother to come if you two don't stop your yapping," Angel said from his place in the ceiling. 

"Somebody's in a pissy mood," Spike said. "Get up on the wrong side of the bed, mate?" 

"Shut up," Angel said, glaring at his childe ineffectively over the distance. Spike and Buffy chuckled at him, and he began to silently fume. He should have stayed home, but his gut was telling him it was important that he be here to help. 

"Heads up," Buffy said, looking between the panels. The other two concentrated and could hear the squeak of a side door opening. Soon, multiple footsteps and the sound of a dragging body could be heard. Brown robed figures came into sight, reminding the Slayer of the fraternity brothers and Machida from her junior year in high school. Grimly, she followed them with her eyes, then crawled quietly along behind them, Spike and Angel doing the same. 

A classroom door was forced open, and the nine robed figures entered. The bruised and battered body of a young teenager was dropped in the center of the room. The hidden figures pushed the desks away and began preparing for a ritual. Spike and Angel lay on beams parallel to the Slayers. The plan was to observe and find out as much as possible before interfering. 

The group began to chant, standing in a circle around the teen. The boy convulsed on the ground as the energy in the room picked up. Buffy wanted to jump down already, but at Angel's negative shake of his head, she waited. The chanting became louder, more intense as the boy writhed and shook on the floor. Suddenly, there was an intense flash of green light, blinding the three in the ceiling. 

When their vision cleared, the boy was standing, his features convoluted with bones and spikes sticking out of his pale cheeks. His eyes were no longer there, instead a green glow emanated from them. The possessed boy grinned maliciously at the robed figures, his teeth razor sharp. "Who dare summon me?" 

"We do," the nine said simultaneously. "We summon thee to do our bidding. Your will is under our control." 

The demon arched his eyebrow sardonically, and the room chilled. "Really? I think not." 

"Great, a comedian," Buffy muttered, tensing her body for the coming attack. 

The demon turned his glowing gaze on one of the figures, and fire erupted from his eyes, engulfing the summoner in green. His body began to disintegrate, as if dipped in acid, and his screams echoed in the empty school. 

"That's our cue," the Slayer said. She didn't wait for her companions to answer. Rolling to her left off the beam, she crashed through the ceiling panel, landing directly on top of the demon. They fell to the ground in a heap, her arms around his neck. 

Spike and Angel took one look at each other and repeated the Slayer's action, landing on a few of the summmoners who had started chanting again. Spike knocked a head on the cement floor, cracking it, then jumped up and went after another robed figure. 

Angel punched the man he landed on repeatedly until he fell into unconsciousness. Quickly, he stood and grabbed someone nearest to him, his fangs flashing in the eerie green light. 

Buffy struggled against the demon, trying to rip of his head. The demon laughed and stood, his green eyes flashing and burning a robed figure. The Slayer dropped from his back, pulling out a stake. He swung around to face her and she ducked as the beams of fire shot over head, taking out yet another summoner. 

She kicked at his legs, trying to break them, but the demon was stronger than the mortal boy he inhabited. She sent a double punch to his gut, followed by a hard side kick, but nothing seemed to be working. Foregoing her usual witty commentary, she focused her attack on his eyes, planning on shoving two stakes into the green globes. The trick was to get close enough without him turning the fire on her. 

Angel finished off two more summoners and turned to aid Buffy. He could see that she had a plan from her stance and the look in her own eyes. When he saw the two stakes drop into her hands, he leapt forward, punching the demon in the lower back. The demon spun, his fire gaze burning a path around the room. Spike ducked just in time, the tips of his hair singed, as he fought with the remaining two summoners. 

The Slayer took the opportunity that was presented. She jumped onto his back, using her legs to hold onto his waist and brought her arms around to plunge the stakes into his eyes. The wood hit home with a sickening noise and she dropped to the ground as his body started to glow. 

With panicked eyes, she watched as the green fire started to consume his skin. Any second now he was going to explode, sending the deadly acid-like flames into the room. Angel charged at the petite Slayer, sending them skidding out through the open door into the hall. She screamed, realizing Spike wasn't with them, trying to get out of the vampire's grip and run back into the room. 

It seemed like the world exploded, the green light was so intense as the demon exploded. Angel covered Buffy's body with his own, holding her down until the danger was over. She clawed at his face, leaving bloody gouges in his skin as she struggled futilely against him. "NO! SPIKE! LET ME GO! SPIKE!" she screamed over and over. 

Angel slowly stood up as the light faded and Buffy wasted no time in scrambling to her feet. She charged headlong into the room, looking wildly around. The room was empty, no desks, no chalkboards, no equipment, no robed figures, no Spike. The walls were charred, the paint peeling off the cement blocks, the window panes melted from the intense fire. 

Buffy collapsed to the floor, sobbing, her voice no longer working from her screams. Angel slowly entered the decrepit classroom and sat next to her, cradling her in his arms as she cried. They sat like that for what seemed like forever, but in reality was only a few minutes before they heard a loud crash in the hallway. 

"Stay here," Angel told her, rising gracefully to his feet and leaving the classroom. Buffy hadn't heard him, she had slipped into a deep grief where she stared blankly at the floor. 

Creeping quietly down the hall, hugging the shadows, Angel searched for the location of the noise. When his eyes found the place, they widened in amazement. "Spike?" 

"Damn it all to bloody hell," the peroxide blond swore as he limped down the hallway towards Angel. "That is the last time I go on one of the Slayer's stake outs. I swear that girl is going to give me a heart attack, and it doesn't even bloody beat." He saw Angel and glared at him. "And you. I wouldn't have been here if it wasn't for you insisting on going with her, you stupid sot. I should break every bone in your body, slowly, then leave you lying out in the bloody sun to fry." Angel laughed in relief, embracing the younger vampire quickly. "Let go of me, you pansy!" 

Angel dropped his arms and grinned, which was replaced by a look of pain. "Buffy thinks you're dead," he told Spike. 

"Of course I'm dead," he replied. "You killed me over two hundred years ago." He continued his way to the classroom where the battle took place. Seeing the Slayer slumped on the floor, staring blankly at the floor sent a wave of emotions through him. He spoke quietly when he crouched beside her, as not to startle. "Buffy?" 

Her head slowly moved up in recognition of his voice. "Spike?" He nodded. Her eyes met his and she let out a small sob, then launched herself into his arms, sending him tumbling back onto the burned floor. She began to wildly kiss him, running her hands up under his shirt, trying to get closer. 

Angel watched for a moment, then left the classroom to stand guard. He heard Spike’s groans of pleasure as Buffy reassured herself as humans do when death came knocking. Soon, they shouted each other’s names in climax, and Angel felt infinitely sad that someone else could bring her to such ecstasy, when he couldn’t for fear of losing his soul once again. 

When they emerged from the shell of destruction, slightly mussed, Angel hid his feelings and gave them both a small smile. "You two ready to get out of here?" 

"Yup," Buffy said, linking arms with him, while still holding Spike’s hand. "You know something? I really hate high school." 

The two vampires chuckled at the love of both their never ending lives as they walked out into the starry night. 

 

 

End


End file.
